Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the neighbor and best friend of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. She lives in Danville on Maple Drive, across from Phineas and Ferb's house, with her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. She has a huge crush on Phineas (though he doesn't seem to notice it) and spends most of her days participating or helping with his and Ferb's projects. She also spends time trying to earn Fireside Girls patches. She is also great friends with the members of her troop in the Fireside Girls. Biography Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was born of a Hispanic mother and a Jewish-American father. At some point in her life, she met and befriended Phineas and Ferb (with the former becoming her crush). She also joined the local troop of Fireside Girls, and became the troop leader. Isabella lives in Danville on Maple Drive, across from Phineas and Ferb with her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. She spends most of her days participating or helping with their many projects. She also spends time caring for her dog Pinky or trying to earn Fireside Girls patches. She is also great friends with the members of her Fireside Girls troop, Gretchen, Milly, Ginger, Katie, Holly, and Adyson. Personality Isabella is happy, fearless, sweet, caring and spirited, eager to help with any of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. Most of the time it's for patches, or simply because she has a crush on Phineas. She is mostly optimistic, but she also cares for, and worries about people at times. Being the leader of Fireside Girls 46231, she has fantastic leadership and organizational abilities, though she'll follow Phineas's orders as well. Isabella can get a little jealous and frustrated at some "thing" (Meap) or someone that Phineas gives a lot of attention. Isabella has shown at least twice that she has a devious streak, taking advantage of a situation to her the own benefit. These instances include her immediately jumping on Baljeet's wager of squid versus Buford. She also buys a play with the carny Shady Joe when the bowling ball knocks down all the pins (along with the stand), although Shady Joe is cheating by having the pins taped onto the shelf. Relationships Phineas Flynn .]] Isabella has a huge crush on her neighbor/best friend Phineas. She has many romantic daydreams about him and also believes she will one day marry him, but she gеts angry if he does not notice her or is oblivious to her hints, which is generally whenever she acts romantically around him ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Out to Launch", "Comet Kermillian", "Candace's Big Day", etc.). She cutely greets him with the phrase "Whatcha doin'?" She has even directly referred to Phineas as "The very thing she lives for." ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Also, Isabella revealed in the song 'Whatcha Doin'? that she is always dying to come over to his house to see him and ask 'Whatcha Doin'?' and that she specifically says it to Phineas and not Ferb. Isabella swoons for "The BeakThe Beak (song)" many times during "The Beak's Theme Song", not realizing that it was still Phineas she was swooning for. One example of this is when Isabella and Phineas were alone in Paris looking for parts, and Isabella was trying to be romantic, but Phineas seemed very oblivious to her. Then when the boat crash landed on the deserted island and Phineas tried to find something to fix the boat, Isabella began crying because Phineas didn't even take notice of her and she would have given anything for Phineas to sit down next to her and enjoy the sunset. Then Phineas ran up next to her, having a small mental breakdown, desperately thinking of an idea to get off of the island. Figuring that none of the ideas would work, he gave up hope entirely and sat down with Isabella to enjoy the sunset with her. Seeing how broken Phineas was, Isabella realized that this wasn't the amazing kid she had fallen in love with, so she gave him a pep talk, and almost admitting her love for him in the process, but she quickly caught herself and said something else. She then mentioned Ferb's map and Phineas thanked her for the inspiration with a hug, leaving her in a trance. Later when they make it back to Danville, Isabella hugs Phineas for regaining his confidence to achieve his goal. Not even 30 seconds later they sing a duet (Summer Belongs to You!) with Phineas taking her hand several times and also showing several signs that he returns her feelings for him ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!"). .]] However, when Phineas constructs a device to find cute things to search for Meap, he says he had took Isabella's cuteness into account and adjusted the settings accordingly ("The Chronicles of Meap"). When he puts the settings back to normal, the device overloads from an excessively strong cute signal from her. She uses her position as Fireside Girls troop leader to stay near him and participate in his Big Ideas, under the guise of earning "Help Thy Neighbor" patches. It is unsure whether Phineas has the same feelings towards Isabella, but mostly he seems oblivious. Phineas feels bad about ditching her, and also says that he cannot tell her he is The Beak because she is "close to him" ("The Beak"). Also, when Isabella tells Phineas he is brave, he replies with, "You were too!" She learns that she will be an aunt to Candace's children. Although who she married was unknown, it will likely be Phineas, since Phineas is now being shown returning Isabella's feelings. She sometimes disguises her affection for him (but very rarely) like hugging him in a crowd when everyone is hugging Perry, Isabella hugs Phineas instead ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). In "The Great Indoors", Phineas helps Isabella get patches after rain spoils her plans to get them, which had made her sad. The rain was caused by Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Rain-inator. In "Canderemy", Isabella wanted Phineas to go to a sold-out Stumbleberry Finklebat movie, but Phineas interrupted her so he could finish his robo-dog(as seen in the short version of Today is Gonna Be a Great Day). At the end Phineas goes with her, but with Ferb combined with him from Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Combine-inator. "). While on hot air balloons, Isabella's balloon is behind Phineas's. Isabella asks him what he's doing, seeing him fidgeting with something on his balloon. He explains that his wheel is broken, but he stops talking because he heard something behind him. He turns around to see Isabella, who asked if he needs help fixing it. Phineas replied, asking her to hold the wheel still. Isabella immediately jumps on the opportunity and holds the wheel still, obviously overjoyed that she can put her arms around Phineas. Phineas didn't seem to mind, and replied by saying she is holding it perfectly, partially hinting that he likes having her arms around him. Isabella smiled and they stay in the same balloon together for the rest of the ride ("Last Train to Bustville). Ferb Fletcher Isabella is good friends with Ferb, likely because he is the stepbrother of her crush, although she seems to get annoyed when Ferb goes wherever Phineas does. Along with Candace, she has outright stated that Ferb is Phineas' stepbrother ("Rollercoaster"). Unlike her relationship with Phineas, Isabella shows no romantic interest in Ferb. However, after time-traveling to the future, she learned that she might marry Phineas or Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Upon this discovery, Ferb turned around and winked at Isabella, who was very stunned at the possibility that she may marry someone else other than Phineas. This may indicate that Ferb may harbor a bit of affection for Isabella, or that Ferb just fancies himself a ladies' man ("Thaddeus and Thor"). It is also possible he was simply teasing her. Ferb is slightly irritated when Phineas gets all of Isabella's attention and praise for being a superhero ("The Beak") or it can be just the thought of him being the one who controls the lower half and Phineas gets all the attention. When they were stranded on the island, Ferb listened while Isabella talked about Phineas not noticing her, and offered her a handkerchief when she started crying, and Isabella thanked him. He knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Baljeet .]] Isabella is friends with Baljeet. They hang out on occasion, usually when they are brought together by Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. She won a bet against him on who would win the fight between Buford and the squid ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). Though when trying to find the purpose of a machine Baljeet did jump at the chance to have a romantic dinner with Isabella, even a staged one, suggesting some romantic interest towards Isabella (but it was a fake date) ("What Do It Do?"). This is also hinted when Baljeet asked Isabella if he made a good Phineas, she responds with "No, no you weren't" ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). Buford Van Stomm When they play sports or games, Buford usually mocks her for being a girl, and therefore less of a competitor in his eyes. Isabella takes this very seriously and refuses to let Buford beat her ("Got Game?", "Brain Drain"). When she saw Buford crying about his lost goldfish, she expressed concern and worry about him ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). She also stood up to the video-game boss (designed in Buford's image), and defeated him after he threatened Phineas ("Gaming the System"), though technically this was not the real Buford. Candace Flynn Isabella and Candace are good friends. They both know about each others' respective crushes and share advice and experiences at times ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!"). While in Paris, Isabella felt jealous of Candace's relationship with Jeremy since Isabella didn't get hers ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!"). When Isabella excitedly realized that Candace's future daughter called her "Aunt Isabella", meaning that she married into the Flynn-Fletcher family, Candace reminds her that she could marry either Phineas or Ferb as a counterbalance ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Candace teamed up with Isabella to beat Buford and Baljeet ("Got Game?"). Isabella also helped Candace get a ticket to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers Concert ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). Even though they like each other in general, Isabella was mad at Candace when Melissa was more interested in Candace's achievements than Isabella's, yet they became reconciled when Candace admitted that if it had not been for Isabella, she would have never gained 50 Accomplishment Patches in a single day ("We Call it Maze"). Interestingly, Candace doesn't try to bust Isabella in Not Phineas and Ferb, even though she acknowleged that Isabella was in the backyard. This may mean that they are very good firends. Fireside Girls .]] As the troop's leader, the Fireside Girls always follow Isabella's orders, always ready, and willing to do whatever it takes to help their leader in helping Phineas and Ferb, even risking themselves to do it, like driving a van to get sap ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Although the girls are loyal to Isabella, and have earned many badges in helping the boys, they have voiced that they've collected more than fifty of the 'helping thy neighbor' badge because of it. They're also aware of Isabella's crush on Phineas and her desire to marry him, and they jokingly tease her for it ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Even so, they remain friends with the boys and squealed with delight when Phineas invited Isabella on a romantic cruise ("That Sinking Feeling"). Jeremy Johnson Jeremy seems to like Isabella's idea in "Got Game?" about Candace being on Isabella's team. He also called her Miss when he wanted a table for him and Candace in "Chez Platypus". Stacy Hirano Not much is known about their relationship, but Isabella knows what Stacy and Candace were going to do one day. ("Spa Day") Heinz Doofenshmirtz Even though they are rarely seen at the same time, Isaabella directed him and his evil date to a table in "Chez Platypus". In "Wizard of Odd", DoofenwitchWarlock wanted the boots from a crushed Suzy Johnson that were on Candace, but Isabella (as the Good Witch) said he had no control in the area has was in. Perry the Platypus Isabella petted Perry in Rollercoaster, saying that Phineas and Ferb could teach her some tricks. She also sang Come Home, Perry with the boys, suggesting she likes him as well, even though she has Pinky as a pet. Pinky the Chihuahua Isabella likes Pinky and feeds him grilled cheese, but he, like most other dogs will run after cats ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). Isabella also seems to have given him some orders to him as he almost ate Candace, but Isabella told him to stop, which Pinky did.("Hide and Seek") She also took him to the Fireside Girls clubhouse one day, but he left since he was an O.W.C.A. agent. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Jenny Jeeny doesn't appear as often as the other characters do, but Isabella seems to know knows her name ("Rollercoaster:The Muscial!"). Mitch Isabella seems to be a enemy to him, since he is a poacher and she thinks that is wrong. ("The Chronicles of Meap") Background Information * There is plenty of evidence that Isabella is at least part Jewish. Her last name is Shapiro, traditionally a Jewish name. She has a mirror in her room that has a Star of David frame; this is a common symbol for Judaism. In addition, Isabella's mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, went to a Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival and often uses Yiddish phrases. Isabella says she celebrates Hanukkah instead of Christmas ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Picture This", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!”). * Isabella is an excellent singer ("S'Winter", "The Magnificent Few", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Wizard of Odd", and in several other episodes). Also in several of the songs, you can hear her singing alone. (Where Did We Go Wrong?, City of Love, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, etc.) * Isabella appeared as the good witch in "Wizard of Odd." During that episode, she wore a pink dress with a pink tiara and wand. She traveled through a floating eyeball as the good witch and her friends were the Patchkins. * She can whistle with two fingers ("S'Winter"). * She's good at table football ("Got Game?"). * The character is named after series creator Dan Povenmire's oldest daughter who loves the show and enjoys that Isabella is named for her.http://blog.al.com/entertainment-press-register/2008/05/disney_animator_sees_summers_i.html * Isabella owns roller skates ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). * Isabella has a pool in her backyard ("Rollercoaster", "Ready for the Bettys", "Day of the Living Gelatin"). * Isabella has a Chihuahua named Pinky who is revealed to be a secret agent in the O.W.C.A. like Perry ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Comet Kermillian", "Interview With a Platypus", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Hide and Seek", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Rollercoaster: The Muscial!"). * Isabella could be descended from a girl that looks exactly like her, who was friends with Dr. Phineastein and Ferbgor (“The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein”). * Isabella can play the tambourine, ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Don't Even Blink" and others) the trumpet, ("Don't Even Blink") the guitar and the key-tar ("Tip of the Day", "Gaming the System", "Oh, There You Are, Perry" and in other episodes). * Her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro calls her "Isa" for short. This is a common shortening of her name in many Spanish-speaking countries ("Hide and Seek"). * Her signature look and her Fireside Girl uniform switch on occasion ("Flop Starz", "The Fast and the Phineas", "Candace Loses Her Head", "The Flying Fishmonger", "At the Car Wash", "Candace's Big Day", "Robot Rodeo"). * She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231 ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). * She is able to tell when someone else says her catchphrase, "Whatcha doin'?", even when she is not near the person. She gets very upset if someone says it except for Phineas, ("I Scream, You Scream", "At the Car Wash", "That Sinking Feeling") and she does not let anyone say it to Phineas ("Out of Toon", "Suddenly Suzy"). She also feels a disturbance whenever somebody else says it ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Baljeet says it once to Phineas, but Isabella was not around and he said, "I sounded just like Isabella" ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). Buford once tried using Isabella's phrase but Isabella elbowed him before he could finish ("Out of Toon") Likewise, Isabella is not stopped by Phineas when she says his catchphrases in episodes such as "The Chronicles of Meap", "Cheer Up Candace", and others. * She is the only one of Phineas and Ferb's main group of friends that hasn't been seen at a younger age yet. * Isabella knows how to drive a van ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") and a jet ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"), but she agreed with Phineas that she was too young to drive ("The Secret of Success"). * She is a strong girl as she is seen that she can hold Phineas in her hands ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"), can actually hurt Buford (a very tough bully) just by elbowing him ("Out of Toon"), can lift a book that is much larger than her ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"), with Baljeet's help, lift the seats from the Sun-Beater 3000 onto the paper airplane and is seen breaking a pencil ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * She is a very fast runner. ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Journey to the Center of Candace") * She knows a lot about cars and engines ("The Fast and the Phineas", "The Secret of Success"). * She can use a much deeper voice, which can scare an unprepared listener ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). * She can dance well, almost based on her voice actress ("Robot Rodeo"). She has also danced in "Put That Putter Away", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Spa Day", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", and other episodes. * When her hair is exposed to humidity, it frizzes ("Robot Rodeo"). * She seems to be obsessed by horses, especially brightly colored ones or unicorns ("The Magnificent Few", "Out of Toon", "Hail Doofania!", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). *She reads the newspaper (("Jerk De Soleil", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "The Beak"). *She has been seen without her bow on a few occasions: as a pirate in The Ballad of Badbeard, as a "ninja of love" in the performance of "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), in a horse costume ("Got Game?"), wearing a fedora ("The Beak"), in foreign costume during the song "Bouncin' Around the World" as well wearing a beret in "City of Love" ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") and playing the Good Witch in Wizard of Odd, and her desert outfit in "The Great Indoors". There was one day where Isabella never wears her bow ("The Beak"). (Of course, it may be under her hat). *She gets jealous when all credit or attention is taken away from her. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "That Sinking Feeling", "We Call it Maze") *She has kind of a short temper. This was showed in various episodes including "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" when she broke her pencil out of anger. *She owns a Mindy doll. ("Picture This") *She was once a member of the Lil' Sparks and now tutoring Melissa. ("We Call it Maze") *In "The Chronicles of Meap" bonus disc, Dr. Doofenshmirtz thinks Isabella is full of herself but also cute. *She is most likely a Stumbleberry Finkbat. ("Canderemy") *The Shapiro part of her last name, in Hebrew, is שפירא. Songs Isabella has sung *"Go, Go, Phineas" (with the Fireside Girls) *"In the Mall" (with Phineas Flynn) *"S'Winter" (With Adyson Sweetwater and Gretchen from the Fireside Girls) *"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" (With Adyson Sweetwater, Milly, Gretchen, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace) *"The Ballad of Badbeard" (with the Fireside Girls{except Katie) *"The Flyin' Fishmonger" (with the Fireside GirlsGinger and Phineas) *"Let's Go Digital" (with Baljeet and Buford) *"The Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash" (with the Fireside Girls) *"Come Home, Perry" (with the Fireside Girls) *"Spa Day" (with the Fireside GirlsAdyson Sweetwater) *"Fireside Girls" (with the Fireside Girls) *"Atlantis" (With Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving) *"Where Did We Go Wrong?" (With Phineas and Baljeet) *"Danville for Niceness" (With Phineas, Baljeet, and Buford) *"Yellow Sidewalk" (with the Fireside Girls) *"The Dad-inator" (own song) *"City of Love" (2nd own song) *"Summer Belongs to You!" (with the Fireside Girls) *"The Twelve Days of Christmas" (with the Phineas and Ferb cast on the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album) *"We Wish You A Merry Christmas" (with the Phineas and Ferb cast on the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album) *"Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" (3rd own song on the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album) *"Whatcha Doin'?" (with the Fireside Girls) *"Rollercoaster" Screaming (with the Fireside Girls) *"Carpe Diem" (with the Phineas and Ferb cast) Gallery Isabella in a red swimsuit.jpg|Isabella in her red swimsuit IsabellaInSwimsuit.jpg|Isabella in her pink swimsuit Isabella in sailor suit.jpg|Isabella in a sailor suit Phineas Isabella-OtL.jpg|Isabella with her crush Phineas IsabellaBallgown.jpg|Isabella in a ballgown (after being zapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Ballgowninator ray) PhineasxIsabella.jpg|Isabella and Phineas dancing and jumping in Summer Belongs to You Phineas and Isabella 2.jpg|Isabella and Phineas When I say-ay-ay-ay.jpg|Isabella singing Whatcha Doin'? 12PF.jpg|Isabella and others singing The Twelve Days of Christmas Sad Izzy.jpg|Isabella sadly singing City of Love PFI and Sabu.jpg|Isabella in Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls Humidity.png|Isabella explaining what caused her hair to be frizzy Isabella swooning.jpg|Isabella swooning for the Beak Yellow Sidewalk.jpg|Isabella as a good witch Fireside Girls in raingear.jpg|Isabella and her troop ready for the rain during The Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash Bellydancers.png|Isabella dancing with a anti-romance device during What Do It Do? Fieside Girls in IatToS.png|Isabella and her troop in Fireside Girls Group hug.jpg|Isabella hugging Phineas while everyone hugs Perry F-Games.png|Isabella battling Buford Fireside Girls over Love Handel.png|Isabella over Love Handel Pirates of Badbeard.jpg|Isabella and the other kids as pirates S'Winter.jpg|Isabella, Adyson Sweetwater, and Gretchen singing S'Winter Gitchee Gitchee Goo 2.jpg|Isabella as a Ferbette Isabella hates the audience.jpg|Isabella in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb References Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Scouts Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Article of the week Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Pilots